Talk:Leroy Jethro Gibbs
This article is copied from Wikipedia to serve as a placeholder until one of our own is created. --TimPendragon 20:45, 16 December 2006 (UTC) *Would it be ok to replace this article with Leroy Jethro Gibbs/original? it isnt yet up to the Wikipedia standard, but it can be improved. 07:14, 4 June 2007 (UTC) *Oh man. Someone launch this article in their Grammarly account. 19:47, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Gibbs's Marriages This article states repeatedly that he has been married four times, yet throughout the show, the stated number is three. Or did I miss something? 19:00, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Yup, you missed something. He has three ex-wives that he talks about early on, but then we found out about Shannon and Kelly, so that means he was married four times, and from then on, they refer to it as four marriages in the show. --TimPendragon 19:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) 'Gibbs' Third Wife' I recently heard a theory that is interesting.about his second ex-wife and third wife altogether. The theory proposes that Gibbs' married Ginger Stevenson, the redheaded attorney from whose client was attempting to kidnap and kill Abby. The scenario proposed is that Ginger Stevenson represented Gibbs during his divorce from Diane and sometime afterward they maarried and later divorced prior to his marriage to Stephanie Flynn, and that as part of the divorce settlemet Gibbs was compelled to sign a non disclosure agreement preventing him fro m revealing any details of their marriage publically. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 19:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Question about "Relationships with Colleagues" In the first paragraph when it talks about who knew about Shannon and Kelly it says "Only Mike Franks, Donald Mallard, and Jenny Shepard were aware of their existence". Didn't Ducky not know about Shannon and Kelly's existence as that was the reason he and Gibbs weren't talking at the start of season 4. Ducky was mad that Gibbs didn't tell him about them - OR am i getting it wrong? You aare right I had forgotten that point about Ducky, I apologize and will make the necessary edit. NJZimmermann 17:16, 18 November 2008 (UTC) When Gibbs returned from the Desert Storm whicch he was in a coma from 19 days he found out that a terrorist has killed his wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly and in one episode of NCIS he lost his memory and retired from NCIS but in the next epiode when Ziva was in trouble he came back from retirement to help and had 6 days left untill it had to be filed then at the end of that episode Tony's stuff was piled on his desk and McGee and Ziva saw the desk was nor the way they were when they left that night, they looked around and saw Special Agent Lee standing there then they saw Gibbs that said "what" and they smiled and McGee's teeth sparkled Question on the phrasing of a sentence within the article In the section of the artice related to the development of Gibbs' team, the article includes the following description of Kate's hiring: After foiling a terrorist attack on the President, Gibbs then put Kate Todd on his team, who had recently resigned her job in the Secret Service '''because she had felt guilty for having a relationship with a co-worker'.'' The wording of the emboldened text I would argue is to a degree misleading. In the episode Kate resigned her position with the Secret Service because, she was faced with choice between resigning or dismissal. As a rule the Secret Service prohibits relationships between co-workers because, of the fear that the relationship could be used as leverage to influence and minipulate the actions of agents. I think the wording of that sentence should be considered for revision because, way it is phrased currently is inconsistent with the events of that scene in the episode NJZimmermann 18:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I've removed the bolded part- I haven't seen the first episode so I'm not sure really how else to fix it up- sorry :) 10:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) how about this: After foiling a terrorist attack on the President, Gibbs then put Kate Todd on his team, who had recently resigned her job in the Secret Service '''because she had been involved sexually with a co-worker'.Pueblonative Farsighted or dyslexic? Pardon my spelling here, but I have a better theory then 'farsighted'. Remember that Gibbs is a sniper. he probably had 20-20 or better. I watched the special features on the first season and I noticed that Pauley Puerett and 'Ducky' (Can't quite remember the actor's name) all included things on their character that were true to life (Ducky has studied pathology to and expert level and Abby studied forensics prior to becoming an actress). What if Mark Harmon is dyslexic and uses if for Gibbs? Don (creator) is good for things like that. :Good theory, but he has glasses. Even with Jenny's glasses instead of his own, he has less trouble reading things. Plus, holding papers farther form his face wouldn't help if he was dyslexic, and the glasses thing shows that he isn't just trying to cover it up. BTW, Ducky is played by David McCallum. Leroy Jethro Gibbs 21:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :keep in mind that the word is "had". I think I saw on one episode where the explosion he suffered through in Kuwait affected his eyesight. Pueblonative 18:57, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Jackson, LJ, and a Funeral Gibbs (LJ, that is) is talking to his father at one point in the sixth season episode 'Heartland,' and Jackson says that they last talked at the funeral. However, LJ was in Kuwait when he found out about Shannon and Kelly's deaths, and was put into a coma. He remembers visiting their graves, but not the funeral. It seems to me like he wasn't ''at the funeral to begin with. You would think he would remember it. Leroy Jethro Gibbs 19:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) *Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I have been pondering the point you raised. The only solution I can can come up with is that producers retroactively altered the continuity of the character of L.J. Gibbs, much in the same fashion that they used in developing Fornell's character. NJZimmermann 18:25, 30 March 2009 (UTC) *Could it be possible that they were talking about a different funeral, like his mother's funeral? There are other possiblitites as well: 1. The bodies would not have been released for burial until a full investigation into the crash and exact cause of death were done. They could have been held until Gibbs was awake. 2. He could have been referring to a memorial service held after he woke from the coma. Some people consider a memorial service and funeral the same thing, and the interment as the burial service. several days before beign released. Gibbs held a formal 03:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Jagfanatic (Janie) Naming Gibbs = In the pilot episode, Gibbs keeps referring to the Harrison Ford movie Air Force One (which I had the pleasure of seeing today). In said movie, there is a Secret Service Agent by the name of 'Gibbs.' I don't believe in coincidences, myself (I really don't). Anyone else agree that that is probably where his name came from? Leroy Jethro Gibbs 22:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) * I guess this is possible, but until there is an actual source for this, it can't really be said whether this is the case. I can't really comment on this to a greater extent since the pilot is one of the four non-season 6 episodes (out of NCIS and the 2 JAG episodes NCIS was in) I haven't seen. 05:37, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Gibbs and Fornell How does their "friendship" stand? If you notice in , Fornell doesn't even recognize Gibbs, or else he would know that Ducky and Gibbs were with NCIS, not the local ME and assistant. In later episodes, Fornell seems to be somewhat close to Gibbs (with the fact that they both know each other and have a past, including an ex-wife). Any ideas? [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 13:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *I think the development of the friendship between Gibbs and Fornell is an example of a retroactive change in continuity (retcon), the process is used frequently in literary series and is used to a lesser extent in film and television NJZimmermann 04:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) College How do we know that Gibbs never went to college? I don't remember learning that. Leroy Jethro Gibbs 22:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC) *The assumption is based upon the fact that Gibbs joined the Marine Corps right out of high school as mentioned in Episode 6.04 entitled "Heartland."NJZimmermann 02:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::He had Notre Dame pants on in one episode. That's why I asked. Leroy Jethro Gibbs 20:19, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::It is possible that the United States Marine Corps, facilitated Gibbs continued education and that he attended Notre Dame while, on active duty with the Marines after sucessfully completing boot camp. NJZimmermann 20:31, 7 May 2009 (UTC) The Mysterious Woman Early on the series Gibbs is seen with a woman who's not named, but I noted similarities between her and the female lawyer in Bloodbath. Was that the woman? Pueblonative 04:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Pueblonative, the two women do bear a similarity but, whether they are the same woman I am not certain.NJZimmermann 20:24, 13 July 2009 (UTC) NJZimmerman, I'm not saying that they are, I'm just noting the similarities. I still think that they are more likely than they are not, though. Pueblonative 20:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Email/Chuck Taylors NJZimmermann, you took out the part about Gibbs' email, and I understand that. What I don't get is why you also removed 'During one case, he shows no knowledge of what Chuck Taylors are, however in The Bone Yard, at the gym, and in Shalom, at Mike's house, he is wearing black Converse, probably Chuck Taylors.' By the way, I was watching NCIS online and Abby sent Gibbs an email, so I paused the video when they showed a quick shot of the computer screen and checked it out. Unfortunately, I do not remember the episode, but it was, in fact, bds28338@navy.mil.gov. However, this website does not exist. The Navy website is navy.mil and the official NCIS website is ncis.navy.mil. Leroy Jethro Gibbs 18:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I did not remove the reference to Chuck Taylor's I merely moved it to a more appropriate location within the article. The reference is now under the personality section in order to combine it with other references related to popular culture not connected directly with technology. NJZimmermann 17:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, gotcha. Sorry, I missed that. Leroy Jethro Gibbs 18:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Gibbs Birthday I noticed on the quick bio box that is lists his birthday as November 10. Although there is a source for the year, the November 10th reference comes from Abby wishing him "Happy Birthday" on the Marine Corps Birthday (from episode "Under Covers" I believe). (I believe this is explained in the article) This is a common practice among Marines (both active and former) and I believe that the producers were simply taking a moment to honor the tradition rather than trying to hint that he was actually born on November 10th. There is another episode where he refers to himself as a Virgo, if memory serves, and that would place his birthday just before fall (August 23rd-September 22nd I believe.) I will claim one alibi here, however. I am writing this from memory, and will have to find source material to definitively support these statements, but I believe I am correct. My point is, since it is not certain, why not take it out of the little bio box, and leave the explanation in the article?Heathcliff125 16:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Mark Harmon was born on September 02, 1951. He is 63 years old. Where do you get that Gibbs is 10 years younger? 03:23, January 29, 2015 (UTC) = Subpages = How about using subpages? Example: *Leroy Jethro Gibbs - Think of this page more like a Summary Article **Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Rules - Main Article for Gibbs' Rules **Leroy Jethro Gibbs/USMC - Main Article for all detailed information about Gibbs in the United States Marine Corps **Leroy Jethro Gibbs/NCIS - Main Article for all detailed information about Gibbs at NIS/NCIS ::: The subpages will automatically link back to Leroy Jethro Gibbs and add tabs to the top of the page What do you think? :: -- Chief 11:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Relationship with Colleagues I was just wondering why there isn't a section for his relationship with Special Agent Bishop. ( 14:51, September 27, 2016 (UTC))ZerGavrin Update info on Gibbs Family Murder The episode "Personal Day" finally names the "unnamed agent" killed along with Gibbs' wife and daughter. He was Kurt Mitchell and his son Luis is now a DEA agent.